No One Left Behind
by CrazyChick15
Summary: Hermione's got a secret that no one knows...except Draco Malfoy.
1. The Eye of Newt

♥ No One Left behind ♥ 

**By CrazyChick15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! All rights go to J.K Rowling! **

**Author's note: Thank you for supporting me when reading my story…I love you guys!**

**Summary: No one knew about Hermione's giant secret…except Draco Malfoy. Pure D/Hr**

**CHAPTER 1: The Eye of Newt**

**It was an early day in the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor common room; Hermione had woken early, yet she always woke up early these days. Of course, she wouldn't be able to do her homework, go to classes, read a ton of books, eat, and, of course, watch her friends, Harry Potter, Ronald (Normally called Ron) Weasley, and Ginny Weaslessy, Ron's sister. But today, not everyone was sleeping; Ginny was awake, too. "Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked. This was…very odd for Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Ginny usually got up at 9:00, not 6:00 in the morning! "Erm… Quidditch later! You know, after all, we are gonna kick Slytherin's butt later…then Hufflepuff's, then Ravenclaw's…You know, kicking their butts one by one!" Ginny said a little too quickly. Hermione looked at her suspiciously, but didn't respond. She knew Ginny was lying, but she didn't dare argue to get it out of her; Ron would bloody kill her!**

**Once Hermione and Ginny reached the great hall for breakfast, only Albus Dumbledore and the other professors, were there. "Welcome, welcome. Enjoy your breakfast!" Ginny giggled. "He forgot to say 'please'!" Hermione agreed and giggled as well. "As you two know, there will be a Halloween party, which will be held in The Shrieking Shack. It is my wish that you come, no matter how you are dressed." Dumbledore said, smiling at the emphasis of how he said, 'No matter how you are dressed.' Suddenly, there was a drawling voice behind the two girls. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood and the mudblood's best pal, Ginny Weasely. This is going to be an ever so wonderful morning." **

**Sorry so short, but you know, it's gonna progress. It's gonna get longer as we go to each chapter.**


	2. Disaster Strikes

♥ No One Left behind ♥

**By CrazyChick15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! All rights go to J.K Rowling! **

**Author's note: Thank you for supporting me when reading my story…I love you guys!**

**Summary: No one knew about Hermione's giant secret…except Draco Malfoy. Pure D/Hr**

**Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes **

**Hermione spun around. It was, of course, Draco Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny said as calmly as she could, but Hermione knew she was itching to let it out. Malfoy smirked. "Manners, Weasel," He said as he pointed to Dumbledore. "Dumblebore's here, so there's no need to take your wands out." "MALFOY!" said a voice out of nowhere. Draco's smirk now made him look like an ugly old snake trying to smile. "MALFOY!" The voice repeated, this time closer. Hermione could just make out the two figures: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Malfoy laughed evilly. "Guess who is head boy?" he asked, pointing to his badge, identical to the one Hermione was wearing (it bore the Hogwarts crest and it was red), but his was green (there were different colors of the badge for each house). Hermione squealed. "I will NOT live in the same dormitory as you! This is – HARRASSMENT!" Malfoy laughed again. "Oh, well, Granger. It's too late." Harry let out a noise somewhere between a shriek and a growl. "What are you going to do, cry? I haven't heard that sound since my baby cousin visited our mansion! He did that, and…I just jinxed him. No one knew who did it, father sorted it out, though. Oh, and er, no one's cried since." Malfoy said as he walked away. Suddenly, all went black. **

**FlAsHbaCk **

_**Hermione was huddled in a corner, crying. She was nine, but very small for her age. She was muttering to herself…it wasn't comprehensible, except for, "No…" A healer came to her and said, "Up you get, yes that's right, you mustn't do that when you've got…anyway, 'tis bad for the lungs." And up Hermione went, the nurse by her side. Suddenly she screamed out, "NO!"**_

**EnD**

**Malfoy woke up. He sat up, and looked around. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him, while healers from Saint Mungo's put Hermione on a magic stretcher. Harry was staring not at Hermione, but Malfoy. When Madam Pomfrey got up, Harry marched over to him. "What did you do," he demanded, and Ginny, who was sitting cross – legged on the floor, stood up. Harry spoke again, but louder. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE!" This time, Dumbledore stood up, took out his wand, but it was too late. Harry picked Malfoy up by the neck and lifted him about two feet in the air. There was fury, viciousness in his eyes. "What – Did – You – Do – To –" he started, but he was cut off by Ginny who had suddenly slapped him in the back of the head…HARD. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" she yelled, and Malfoy was dropped to the ground. He gasped for air – it still felt as though Harry was choking him.**


	3. Visiting Saint Mungo's

**CHAPTER 3: Visiting Saint Mungo's**

**Malfoy wouldn't leave his bed. He couldn't. _Why? _He thought. He answered himself. _Because you need to visit her._ But I can't leave my bed, he argued with himself. _You could if you just moved._ He thought for a moment. You've got a point there, he thought to himself, and got up to get dressed. **

**But Dumbledore was waiting for him instead of Harry, Ron and Ginny (Who actually told Harry to listen to Malfoy's story before he blew up), but he could see them talking by the lake. "They're ready for you." Dumbledore said to Malfoy. And with a wave of his hand, He gestured Malfoy outside.**

**Meanwhile, while the three were waiting for Malfoy to visit Hermione at Saint Mungo's, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were pacing around; actually, only Ginny was pacing, while Harry and Ron played wizard's chess. Ginny finally stopped and looked for Malfoy. "He's coming…with Dumbledore!" she said, and they ran up to them. It was true; Dumbledore was indeed walking down the path with Malfoy, both looking blank. "Here he is," Said Dumbledore, gesturing toward Malfoy. Malfoy tried to smirk, but instead he felt tears in his eyes – Malfoys didn't cry, yet he couldn't help feeling pity for Hermione - no, Granger - no, the mudblood. **

**Hermione was laying (more like sitting up) in her bed, doing make–up work for school, when Harry, Ginny, Ron and Malfoy walked in. Hermione's chocolate eyes looked at Malfoy first, blushing. "Um…what's Malfoy doing here?" Malfoy's eyes widened like he wasn't supposed to be here…"I dunno, Professor Dumbledore just took me here, so I came, and…" he trailed off, as he tilted his head from side to side. Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Well that made a lot of sense. If your head was any bigger though, I doubt you'd have any sense at all." She said sarcastically. Ron and Harry covered their laughter by coughing and sneezing. Ginny, however, was very creative while hiding the fact that she too, was sniggering: she yawned. But then she stopped. "Um, can I talk to Hermione…alone?"**

**Sorry so short. I'm working really hard and thought it would be a good time to end.**


	4. I'm Back

♥ **No One Left behind **♥

**By CrazyChick15**

**Chapter 4: "I'm Back."**

**Night had fallen over Saint Mungo's, where Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy were all sleeping. Hermione, on the other hand, was thinking about what Malfoy had asked her.**

**FlAsHbAcK**

"**_Hermione," Malfoy started, but Hermione cut across him. "Don't even ask," she had said to him. She didn't want to tell him that it was the _Charme D'Amour_ that had happened to them, a spell created by _Rachel the Enchanter_, who, of course, was the best love enchantress in the world. Malfoy looked taken aback by her sudden rudeness. "I'm – I'm sorry, I just – " he was cut off by the healer, who told them it was time for bed, and they could stay if they liked, but it was, 'quiet time' for the children._**

**FlAsHbAcK **

**Hermione was…interested in what he had to ask her, but she didn't want to know at that moment. It just didn't make sense. But then, nothing made sense anymore. Nothing at all. Not love, not hate, not feelings, not death, not even life. Nothing at all. "Hermione? Are you awake?" Harry had woken up from his slumber. "Yes, Harry. I couldn't sleep." Harry smiled. "I couldn't, either." He looked at the dent in his pillow and grinned. "But, I guess I did after all." Hermione winced and looked around. "Looks like Malfoy's gone." She said as Ron began to wake. "Ugh…Why the Bloody Hell am I here?" Ron looked at Hermione and a look of comprehension crept up his face. "Oh…oh yeah. Hi, Herms." Hermione made retching sounds. "Ron, you're still half asleep. Get a grip." Harry said. "You know Hermione just hates the name Herms." Ron jumped, giggled, and started to snore. "Regular routine." Harry said, and with that, Ron jumped awake. "Oh, honestly, Ron, sometimes you are very odd. Well then, I'll be leaving Saint Mungo's tomorrow, so you two stay out of trouble, because I won't be there to bail you out, okay?"**

**Next chapter, _Hermione's mistake_!**


End file.
